1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure calculation device of a camera having a photometering device for photometering by dividing an object field of an object to be photographed into a plurality of areas.
2. Related Background Art
In a known exposure calculation device of a camera, a spot photo-sensing device for photometering a center area of an object field and a mean photosensing device for photometering the entire object field are provided, photometered outputs of both photo-sensing devices are compared, and if a reverse lighting status in which a background is light while a center object is dark is detected, a flash light is emitted as an auxiliary light even in a daylight photographing to attain proper exposure.
In another known exposure calculation device of a camera, an object field is finely divided (into 33 areas) for photometering, and the photometered output at a center area and a maximum output of the peripheral areas are compared, and if a reverse lighting status in which the periphery is lighter than the center is detected, a peripheral area having a lower photometered output than that of the center is sampled and an exposure value is determined based on the photometered outputs of the sampled peripheral and the center.
However, in the former exposure calculation device of the camera, proper exposure may be attained if the exposure of the entire field is important like scenery photographing, but if the exposure of a person who stands at a portion of the field like person photographing is important, the exposure is likely to be affected by the background and hence the flash photographing is used in the reverse lighting status for the person photographing.
In the latter exposure calculation device of the camera, when the exposure of the person who stands at a portion of the field is important, proper exposure may be attained because the finely divided area of the person are photometered, but when the exposure of the entire field is important like the scenery photographing, the exposure is likely to be affected by a portion of the field because the finely divided areas are photometered.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exposure calculation device which selectively divides an object field of an object to be photographed finely or coarsely for photometering depending on a photographing condition.